Molly
Molly was a member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in The Forest. Her name is usually shortened to Molls by the other girls and the fans. She made her final gaming appearance in Hotel Remorse. Her final overall appearance was in Ode to Molly where she said her goodbyes. Molly made a brief return in the Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast as an interviewer along with Curtis, her ex-fiance. She returned again in the December 21st, 2016 livestream alongside Dani. She has also made several appearances on the channel, appearing as a guest in various videos. These appearances are usually temporary and are not considered full returns. About Molly has a cool, tough, punk-ish personality, and is one of the more level headed of the group. She rarely cusses or rages, opting to compose herself when a game frustrates her. Though when something pushes her to frustration, she would simply stare at the camera unamused. Her addition to the channel was considered to have added grit. She also had a nerdy personality, which the channel felt they lacked at the time. She was also a classic style gamer and was the most experienced gamer of the group at the time. As she states in Give Up 2, there are games that she is good at, but they aren't games that they play on the channel. As she points out in their Alien: Isolation playthrough, Molly usually leaves her mouth open when gaming, which she once joked was her concentration face. It is implied by Curtis in the podcast that Molly does well in first person shooters. She doesn't do too well in horror games, jumping at the slightest of noises and getting anxious when having to hide or wait for something to come. In the Five Nights at Freddy's series, Molly would try to find and squeeze the honking nose to calm herself down. She also doesn't do too well with high pressure situations. For example, during the Until Dawn livestream, when it came to choosing an action, she would panic and be too afraid to do anything, scared that she might kill one of the characters. A running joke that she sometimes does is to flex her arms whenever she makes a comment about having or not having guns. A series that she always recommends others to watch is the Alien: Isolation series, which she felt was one of the channel's best. By the end of the Until Dawn livestream on September 23rd, 2015, she announced that she would be leaving WatchGirlsPlay to focus on life outside of the channel. She also officially announced her departure on twitter on the same day.https://twitter.com/MollyTwoDollars/status/646894816278654976 She made a surprise guest appearance on the December 21st, 2016 livestream and temporarily returned to the channel on December 31st as a guest. This guest stint ended at the Try Not to Cry Challenge video. While Molly has briefly returned to the channel on a few occasions, she is unlikely to make a full return to the channel, due to living in another state. Interaction with others She was the closest with Andrea, as they both were work colleagues at one point and Andrea was the one who brought Molly onto the channel. Molly is also good friends with Dani, having met her at the same time she met Andrea. It's not known how close she was to the other five girls, but group videos and livestreams show that she gets along well with them. When Mars joined the channel, she began to be paired up with her in co-ops and the two formed a close friendship. In their co-op Q&A, they brainstormed ideas for their duo name and settled for Mollars. Post WatchGirlsPlay, the girls still keep in contact with Molly, catching up whenever Molly is in Oregon. Video appearances Public videos *The Forest (#116) *Happy Wheels: 7, 10 (#123, #278) *AFK: 0, 3, 6-9, 66 (#126, #164, #198, #206, #255, #256, #864) *Challenges: 7 (#133) *Five Nights at Freddy's: 1-5 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187) *Cat Mario: 3 (#135) *Goat Simulator: 3 (#137) *Evie: 2 (#143) *Dungeon Nightmares: 2 (#145) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1-4 (#146, #179, #260, #355) *Sally.exe (#149) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *Alien: Isolation (Survivor): 1, 2 (#163, #166) *Alien: Isolation (Campaign): 1-19 (#168, #172, #176, #180, #184, #188, #192, #196, #199, #203, #208, #212, #220, #223, #225, #229, #233, #237, #241) *The Evil Within: 1, 2 (solo) (#170, #272) *Simsimi: 1 (#183) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1, 2 (#186, #191) *FaceRig: 1 (#195) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Unfair Mario: 3 (#210) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *React: 1-11, 45-48 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #748, #753, #758, #770) *Crazy in Love (#232) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#240) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3: 1-4 (#243, #248, #251, #253) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day (#264) *One Night at Flumpty's (#269) *Baking Simulator (#283) *I Don't Even Know (#285) *Life is Strange: 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4 (solo) (#295, #300, #304, #306) *First Person Lover (#301) *Give Up 2 (#307) *Depth (#309) *The Tender Cut (#318) *Dead Bits (#324) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *The Static Speaks My Name (#344) *Whack Your Computer (#348) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1-6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Mars) (#362) *Hatfall (#383) *Devastated Dreams (#387) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Boibot (#407) *Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413) *Night Blights: 1 (#423) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Ode to Molly (#458) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *Captured: Alpha (#766) Unlisted/Private videos *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Andrea) Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Mortal Kombat X: 1-4 (#297, #298, #302, #308) *Counter-Strike: Global Offense: 3 (#343) *Spooky's House of Jumpscares (#354) *July 25th, 2015 Livestream (#356) *Outlast: 1-2 (#371, #379) *Until Dawn: 1-14 (#380, #384, #389, #391, #394, #396, #401, #404, #406, #409, #411, #414, #416, #420) Trivia *Molly's first shoot with the channel consisted of her playing The Forest, Cat Mario, and Dungeon Nightmares. *Molly is one of the few members who are known to have children. *The following videos were uploaded on her birthday: Slow Motion Test (#332) and (#639). *Molly was the last member to make their in studio debut in the original studio. *Molly is the second former member to return to the channel, however unlike Kaylee or Renae, it was only a one time event and not a full return. This makes her the only one of those three not to return full time. *During its run, Molly was the only non-guest to have never appeared in an episode of Woman Crush Wednesday. *Molly is one of the few members to have played Outlast, but not Outlast: Whistleblower. Additionally, she is one of the few to not have completed Outlast. *Of the members that have done solo plays, Molly is one of two members that has not done a game by Telltale Games, Stephanie being the other. **Coincidentally, they have both done The Evil Within as their solo plays, with Stephanie completing the game. *Molly is one of the few former members that never completed a long play since starting one. *Of the former members, and excluding those that appeared solely on the livestreams, Molly has made the most brief returns to the channel with three. *Molly is one of the few former members that have done solo plays that did not finish theirs before their departure. In Molly's case, she never finished Life is Strange and The Evil Within. **Molly is also the only one to have never completed any of her solo plays before their departure. **Coincidentally, both Molly and Renae played and never finished Life is Strange and The Evil Within, though Renae only played the latter when it was played as a standard gaming video. External links Category:Former members Category:Members Category:Molly